Field of the Inventions
The present disclosure generally relates to intrasaccular medical devices, and more particularly, to a medical implant having a frame and a mesh component for occluding a target area of a patient's vasculature.
Description of the Related Art
Walls of the vasculature, particularly arterial walls, may develop areas of pathological dilatation called aneurysms. As is well known, aneurysms have thin, weak walls that are prone to rupturing. Aneurysms can be the result of the vessel wall being weakened by disease, injury or a congenital abnormality. Aneurysms could be found in different parts of the body with the most common being abdominal aortic aneurysms (AAA) and brain or cerebral aneurysms. When the weakened wall of an aneurysm ruptures, it can result in death.
Aneurysms are generally treated by excluding the weakened part of the vessel from the arterial circulation. For treating a cerebral aneurysm, such reinforcement is done in many ways including: (i) surgical clipping, where a metal clip is secured around the base of the aneurysm; (ii) packing the aneurysm with small, flexible wire coils (micro-coils) or braided ball devices; (iii) using embolic materials to “fill” or “pack” an aneurysm; (iv) using detachable balloons or coils to occlude the parent vessel that supplies the aneurysm; and (v) using stents to divert blood flow away from the aneurysm.